


真相是假

by mq8



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mq8/pseuds/mq8
Summary: 一个短鱼，





	真相是假

他们十指相扣，空气连着人都黏糊糊的，不舒服，但他们还是固执的抱在一起，喘息变得湿漉漉的，由什么开始都不那么重要了，他们褪去衣服，裸露在空气中与他兄弟挨在一起的皮肤滚烫身体笨拙的磨蹭，都并非初识情欲，可是怕一个大力，彼此就像闪着漂亮光彩的梦一样碎掉，Sam握住彼此的阴茎磨擦，呻吟声在耳边炸开，甜腻动听的让他满足，更让他觉得自己恶心，Dean什么都没说，或者Dean是知道的，知道他觊觎的那些肮脏想法，知道那些隐忍眼神下藏着的，所以他才没推开他，Sam咬紧唇着，临着的房间里，父亲的鼾声均匀传来，他不敢说，更没法去想，但还是毫无犹豫的抚上他兄弟的阴茎，与自己涨大的一同撸动，触碰囊袋，用指甲划过马眼，直到Dean的在他手里也一同勃起，呻吟和喘息都死死压着，被Sam低下头吻进口中，少年不知力道，两个人的唇重重磕在一起，牙齿也撞开薄薄皮肉，Dean被吓到了，阻住Sam轻轻舔他唇的舌  
带温热的雨落下，浓厚的黑看不清脸，轻柔睫毛刷在脸上——Sam在哭。于是Dean放松下来，舌尖钩住他的，金属锈迹般腥咸的味道漫过彼此的口腔，又是雨，一滴一滴的砸在Dean脸上，没人说话，窗外喧燥的蝉好像都静下来，Dean抚过他柔软的发，压住他，更深的吻下去。直至气息都乱了，随着Sam手上越来越快的节奏，Dean的身体颤抖着，在凌乱的吻中轻咬住Sam的舌，身体紧绷成线，和Sam一起，射到自己小腹上。

所以，你让我怎么承认？说爱？说不舍？说你是我灵魂所在？之后与你一同拥抱着，再拉扯到血肉模糊？  
你可以走的，可以离开，脱开该死的宿命，去斯坦福，去过你的苹果派生活，永远永远都别回头看，不过一块疤，挖掉就好。

不如就天各一方两不相望，也好过与我陷进这淤泥中寻无出口。  
少年才是最好的戏子，嬉皮笑脸蛮不在意一个眼神，都说少年人哪懂什么深重感情，也就顺势装疯卖傻，夜里的就永远留在夜里，彼此心照不宣，Dean还是带着笑送他离开，金黄的短发在阳光下照的发白，看他兄弟上了车，开过拐角，终于不见，这才收回那满不在乎的目光，转过身，摊开手掌揉了揉眼睛，干涩得发涨，没有泪。


End file.
